Death Meets Death
by AngelXxXCelestial
Summary: "Rachel Gardner!" Professor McGonagall called out.


_Everyone only become totally equal in the grinning face of death_

_Life is an unfair battle, long and hard fought_

_Life begins and life ends for all of us_

_Another lonely butterfly charges into the chaotic storm recklessly_

_A shadowy smirk actually know the final fate of those torn up wings_

_Don't falter in your step, wondering children_

_Wandering and searching for that infinite freedom tearfully in the gentle wind_

_The Icarus of time takes a devastating flight into the disappearing blue sky_

_Seeing those halcyon days fade into a sad obscurity_

_The sweet rain pour silently into this turning world_

_Washing the destroyed taint anew_

_The rotting black reality of mistakes wither into a white nothingness_

_Will we never be allowed to have a true feeling?_

_As I faithfully pray to the rising sun for hope_

_Waiting to have the hateful last laugh_

_Like a shattered child, the budding flower of haunting evil blooms despicably_

_Don't ever let go of anything so easily_

_Least the sun sets crimson_

_Gazing to the despairing abyssal of freezing darkness_

_A crushed voice helplessly calling out to the defeated you_

_You and me are at the ending of our story_

_A cold rule and a befitting punishment_

_A sinful crime and a fragile peace_

_A dry commitment and an extreme violation_

_What is home?_

_What is family?_

_Where is the heart?_

_Do you have a place where you can return to?_

_Do you have a place where you can belong to?_

_What is your desire?_

_Won't you at least try?_

_Repeatedly asking the already answered question_

_Before accepting the real truth_

_Pitiful lost souls, chosen by fate to be the saviors_

_Living by surpassing the spinning pain_

_Surviving by way of following pleasure_

_Stealing an unbelievable teaching whisper of sharp words_

_Tempting tongue of the speaking snake in trap_

_Spewing lies purposefully with shining stealth_

_Lingering comfort of compassion, still devoid of trust_

_Not permitted of significant emotion, longing in an endless adventure_

_Overwriting the final tale of a powerful fairy, serving a bright fire of justice_

_The beating heart rushes back into one melodious requiem, sounding so overwhelming to us_

_Watching all the spilling colors forming back into the treasured today once again_

_Here is my final offer of homage to the heroic you_

_Muddy watering eyes hit hurtfully_

_The falling excitement of messy bloodshed_

_The growing spirit of a bitter miracle chaser_

_Escaping the night with bravery_

_Break the endless blank cycle with ideas_

_Dreaming of a changing star with clarity_

_Running to save our worthy lead with no hesitation to spare_

_Remaining the same despite everything_

_Wash away the regretful path of eternity_

_In all lifetimes_

_I will always find your light_

_The one that I love ceaselessly_

_Such struggling devotion_

_Decided long ago in the empty past_

_I am forever grateful for this last trip_

_Keep going until you reach the finish line_

_Move forward when the future arrives_

_Make it fly victoriously, winner of all_

"Rachel Gardner!" Professor McGonagall called out.

A girl of small stature with a petite frame came forward. She got a long blond hair going down to her hips and large blue eyes. She calmly sat on the chair and her face remained expressionless when the sorting hat was put on her head.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat immediately shouted.

The mysterious exchange student quietly got up and walked to the Slytherin table, joining the other members of the snake house.

After the last student was sorted out, the choir began to sing the school song. Once they finished their song, everyone started clapping and Dumbledore walked forward.

"Welcome, welcome to another year of Hogwarts! Now I would like to say a few words before we all become to befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I am pleased to welcome professor R. J. Lupin and professor Isaac Foster. They are co-teacher who kindly considered to fill the post of defense against the dark art teacher. Good luck, professors!" Dumbledore motioned to Lupin and a tall man wearing a brown shirt with matching red pants and shiny black shoes. His whole body was covered in bandages. His black hair was pretty messy, his right eye matched the color of his hair while his left eye was a beautiful gold. They stood up and everyone clapped.

The sound of whispers still made their way in the great hall, seeing this was the first time a subject was taught by two professors at once. One of them even looked really young and probably not got that much of an age difference with their last year students.

"First, an exchange student. Now our defense against the dark art will be taught by two professors at once. This year sure is unusual." One of the Slytherin's boys whispered to his friend.

"Professor Foster looks quite young. I wonder how old he is." One of the Ravenclaw's girls mumbled to herself.

"What's with all those bandages on professor Foster?" A Hufflepuff girl whispered to her friend.

"He probably got a nasty scar under all those bandages." The friend whispered back.

"Hey, that transfer student is cute, isn't it? She is our age too. Too bad she is a Slytherin." A Gryffindor boy whispered to his friend who was nodding furiously.

Amidst the whispers that broke out, Dumbledore continued his speech. "Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid." Dumbledore motioned towards Hagrid.

There was a cheer. Everyone started clapping politely and McGonagall elbowed him so he would stand. In the process of getting up from his seat, he hit the table in front of him and knocked down several glasses over.

"Finally, on a more disquieting note, at the request of the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the dementors of Azkaban until such a time as Sirius Black is captured. The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now while I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities, a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures. They'll not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving. But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if one only remembers to turn on the light." The current headmaster of Hogwarts finished his speech and everyone finally began to eat.


End file.
